Two's Company
by Alyssa-Naberrie
Summary: You know how the saying goes "Two's company..." well Rogue is about to find out just how true that old saying can be. mostly SR, some hinted WR. UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Hey there, this is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be nice. sorry in advance if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes cos i don't have a beta.. if your willing to be my beta please let me know  
  
Title: Two's Company Rating: PG-13 i think..... please let me know if its not... will be rated for language Summary: You know how the saying goes "Two's company....." well Rogue is about to find out just how true that old saying can be. mostly S/R, some hinted W/R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men.... they belong to Marvel  
  
*** = flashbacks ~ = telephathic thoughts/speech ' = thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Scott! I can't wear that it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Scott, can you even see through those glasses?? Have you noticed it doesn't have any sleeves?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ok, mister how much you had to drink?"  
  
"Nothing, come-on Marie it's just a dress"  
  
"No, Scott its not just a dress - its a dress with no sleeves and would hardly even reach my knees!!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Argh! You know full well what!"  
  
With that Marie dropped onto the bed.  
  
"But I thought....."  
  
"Yea you thought...but you thought wrong.... It didn't work Scott"  
  
"Oh Marie, I'm so sorry.... the Professor was so sure....."  
  
"Yea well it seems with all the people in my head..... there's just not enough room..."  
  
"But we already tested that....... We already made sure...."  
  
"That was before Carol"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Realisation dawned on Scott  
  
"Come here"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thr girl they called Rogue knew she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. But for two brief moments she had. One was when she looked at the Professor, proudly smiling at her and the other was just then. When Scott held up the dress. She briefly imagined herself wearing it. Dancing in it, with other people near her, not backing away in fear.  
  
"Dinner madam??" Scott asked her breaking her from her thoughts  
  
"Mmm.. I mean why yes kind sir" she joked back.  
  
Scott took her arm without a moments hesitation and she loved that about him. He never checked to see if she had her gloves on and that they covered where their arms would touch. There was only one other person she could think of who would do that.  
  
Logan.  
  
He has left only two months after Jean's death. He left no forwarding address and the only times she ever heard from him was when he called to check in with the Professor. She recalled their last conversation... if you could call it that.  
  
*** "Hey"  
  
"Hey kid, hows it goin'?"  
  
"Oh good I spose...... I start teaching this winter"  
  
"Oh yea that's good"  
  
"Yea, I..."  
  
"Hey listen kid I gotta go you take care you hear?"  
  
And with that the phone was dead. ***  
  
"Ms Marie?" Scott asked, "Have you been listening to me at all?"  
  
"What? Oh, Scott don't call me that in public ok?"  
  
"Mm.. sorry I forgot.. Are you okay? You look kinda..."  
  
"I'm fine really I am"  
  
Scott looked at her.  
  
"Ok, but its ok to be upset you know"  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Scott looked down at the girl they call Rogue... 'they called Rogue' he thought 'I call her Marie' He was the only was allowed to call her that, no one else, not even the Professor. Only one except, of course, Logan. He did save her life more than once in a number of ways and Scott knew this. Didn't mean Scott had to like it... or him for that matter. It wasn't that Scott didn't like Logan really , it was that he didn't like Logans' ways, he had admitted to himself and Rogue. He just up and left again, with no contacting details left behind, two months after the death of Jean. Those two months had been hell for Scott and everyone at the mansion.  
  
"Ms Marie?" Scott asked, "Have you been listening to me at all?"  
  
"What? Oh, Scott don't call me that in public ok?"  
  
"Mm.. sorry I forgot.. Are you okay? You look kinda..."  
  
"I'm fine really I am"  
  
Scott looked at her.  
  
"Ok, but its ok to be upset you know"  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
She had been his saving grace. She had found him one night in the kitchen after he had consumed an entire bottle of Jack Daniels in order to make the thoughts and memories go away. She had found him and picked him up and held him while he broke down and sobbed to her for all that he was worth. She had taken care and charge of him and his recovery from his grief. She had made him move into a new room, start a new routine and helped back into normal everyday life. He, in turn, had taught her to fight, fairly - not the Logan kind, and train her to become a valuable member of the X-Men.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I'm not sure if anyone is going to like this and im not going to keep it going in no one does... *hint* review if you want more *hint* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Two's Company

**Rating: **PG-13 i think..... please let me know if its not... will be rated for language.

**Summary: **You know how the saying goes "Two's company....." well Rogue is about to find out just how true that old saying can be. mostly S/R, some hinted W/R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men.... they belong to Marvel

flashbacks telepathic thoughts/speech ' thoughts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold and wet. Not that Logan cared much, but it was. The little voice inside his head kept taunting him that it would nice and cosy at the mansion. But wait, he'd left.

Logan shook his head to clear his thoughts, and stared at the road ahead. It was white and windy, just like when he had first met her. He remembered it clearly, which was a big thing to him, memory. She's been so alone and frightened but so stubborn and confidante at the same time. He smiled. Then growled. Reminiscing on such things could only led to crazed thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie stood at the front of the classroom beside her desk. She was twisting the tips of her gloves nervously as she watched the students shuffle in and take their places. 'Just breathe girl' she told herself. She'd dreamt of the moment every since the Professor had asked her to teach if she wanted. She had felt so special and wanted in that moment. Granted he had asked all those who had graduated that year, but she was the one who said yes. Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee had all wanted to go and see the world. Marie had said she'd seen enough as it was.

Marie shook herself out of her daze to find 15 expectant faces looking up at her.

"Urm, I'm Rogue..." she started uneasily. She took a deep breath.

"Ok so today we are going to start looking at William Shakespeare's plays, focusing mainly on Macbeth. Macbeth and Lear, Othello and Hamlet, are usually reckoned Shakespeare's four principal tragedies. Macbeth for the wildness of the imagination and the rapidity of the action. None of the four are alike, they are like different creations of the same mind, not one of which has the slightest reference to the rest. Shakespeare's genius alone appeared to possess the resources of nature. He is "your only tragedy maker." His plays have the force of things upon the mind. What he represents is brought home to the bosom as a part of our experience, implanted in the memory as if we had known the places, persons, and things of which he treats…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott smiled as he turned away from the door. He knew she could do it; it had just been a matter of convincing her she could.

"So I'm to take it all went well on Rogue's first day?" the Professor asked as Scott sat down in front of his desk.

"You always knew it would, other wise you never would have asked her. She couldn't take failing at something like that. She finally feels as though she has a purpose here, rather than just a burden."

The Professor just smiled lightly.

"But her first day of teaching is not what you came to talk to me about, but it is to do with Rogue."

"Yea," Scott started uneasily. He wasn't sure that it was his place to talk to the Professor behind Marie's back. Especially when it concerned her. "It's about her powers, I thought you said she would be able to finally take control!"

"I did indeed. But you have to understand that this was before the incident with Ms. Marvel."

"What does that have to do with it but?"

"Carol knew she was dying. She knew there was no way for her to survive. But she also knew that her powers would be of great advantage to us if the occasion arose. Therefore she held onto Rogue far longer than necessary."

"So you're saying Rogue has a lot Carol in her head?"

"Yes, and no. She has Carol in her head yes, but not with any stronger presence than any other. What she did gain from this that is unusual however, are her powers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the students filed out of the classroom Marie picked up a vase and went to the sink to refill it with water.

"Ahm"

Startled, Marie whipped around and the vase shattered in her hand.

Scott's smile faded as the blood began to pour out of her hand. He crossed the room in five large steps to catch her just before she fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh my lord, I had totally forgot about this story! I had to wipe my hard drive (damn viruses) and lost everything… including the rest of this story. I've started it again but I can't remember where I was taking it so I'm just writing as the ideas come to me. I'm sorry if they aren't very good ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Two's Company

**Rating: **PG-13 i think... please let me know if its not... will be rated for language.

**Summary: **You know how the saying goes "Two's company..." well Rogue is about to find out just how true that old saying can be. mostly S/R, some hinted W/R Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men... they belong to Marvel

flashbacks telepathic thoughts/speech ' thoughts

Scott stalked the length of the lab whilst Hank looked after Marie. With each step he took he could feel the guilt start to compound in his chest. It was beating against his lungs like some turbulent tribal drum.

'This is my fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on her like that' he thought.

Scott stopped abruptly and jerked his head towards the door at the slight iwhoosh/i of the door opening. He ambushed Hank as he strode through the door and demanded he tell him every detail of Marie's condition.

"She's fine, just a few small cuts, the gloves prevented any serious injury from the glass" Hank explained calmly. He looked at Scott through gentle eyes, seeing the man visibly relax. Then he tensed again

"But, but why did she faint? I mean if there's no major damage then why would she faint? She fainted Hank, people don't faint for no reason!" Scott exasperated.

"Well, I'm not sure. There are many explanations that would cause someone to faint. And even more in Marie's condition. A simple explanation could be the fright you gave her and the fright of breaking a vase, might I add a most beautiful vase, through just the strength in one hand combined was a little too much for the poor girl to handle." Hank explained

"She's no poor girl Hank" Scott responded

"Of course, no offence intended believe me" Hank reasoned as Scott made his way to the medi lab door. "Yes, you may see her now" he trailed off.

Marie awoke to see Hank's big blue arm over her. "Huh? What… Um" she mumbled

"Just relax my dear," his gentle voice said "You're in good health, you just gave us a little scare there. Especially, might I add, Scott." he chuckled.

"Scott? Where is he? I didn't mean to…" she started

"It's alright my dear, he right outside waiting for me to finish" he cut her off.

Marie visibly relaxed, but tensed again as her brain clicked into gear.

"I broke the vase, with just my hand. I was holding it and Scott startled me and all I did was tighten my grip! I didn't mean to! It just broke…Oh, Hank it was that beautiful vase you gave me for my last birthday. I loved that vase! I really did!" Marie rambled.

"Now, now my dear, please do not fret. I can get you another vase. You must relax. I want to run a few more tests to try and see why you fainted." Hank explained calmly.

"Carol." Marie said.

"I'm sorry my dear?" Hank questioned.

"It's her… I mean it's her powers, I can feel them." Maire whispered.

"Yes, I thought as much too, but I would still like to conduct the tests. Just to be sure." Hank looked to Maire.

"Yea, sure that's fine" Marie agreed.

"I must go and speak with Scott now my dear, I'm afraid he'll wear my floors thin if he doesn't hear anything soon, or worse throw something. I'm still counting the losses of Logan's last unforgiving assault." Hank said as he moved toward and through the doors.

Marie looked up at the dull, grey ceiling and tried to quieten her mind. It was very chaotic in there at this minute. All sorts of uproar as everyone in her head tried to have their say. Eric voiced his aversion for the new commotion that Carol's powers seemed to have caused. Logan stalked around yelling at everyone to quieten down, in the process, making matters worse.

And then there was silence. Marie closed her eyes and open them only to be standing in the middle of a field, watching the violet sunset behind a luscious green hill. She turned around and there was a beautiful woman dressed in a flowing blue dress standing behind her. She looked distantly familiar.

"Carol." she said.

"Marie." the woman replied.

"What?…" Marie stammered.

"You're going to have to choose Marie, you can not have both. It simply doesn't work that way." Carol stated.

"What? My powers? I have to choose between ours or my own powers?" Marie exclaimed.

"No, not the powers. Those you will have to learn how to deal with. I gave my powers to you for a reason Marie. You're going to need them and you're going to have to learn how to control them." Carol settled.

"I cut my hand," Marie mumbled, looking down and seeing only her creamy white palm glaring back at her. "What do I have to choose from then?" Marie looked up.

"You have to find out for yourself." Carol replied.

"Well, then what's the point in bringing me here then?" Marie asked, frustrated.

Carol simply smiled.

Marie closed her eyes to calm herself and opened them to find herself back in the medi lab. She looked about the room and turned to the doors just in time to see Scott come striding through them.

"I'm so sorry Marie" he gushed.

"Shhhh… I'm fine! It wasn't your fault anyway! And don't be thinking that it was!" Maire scolded.

Marie looked past Scott and wondered what Carol had meant. Choose between what?

Logan slammed on the brakes as he saw a dear frozen in fear in the headlights. He looked into the dear's eyes and stilled.

The dear blinked and moved to the side of the road.

Something in Logan snapped.

He revved the engine and threw a U-turn.

Something wasn't right.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I just moved and one would think that getting an internet connection would be a simple thing right?

A bit longer than usual and I haven't got any clue if dear's can really blink! Please review!


End file.
